


Cozy

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fireplaces, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power had gone out but neither of them really noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

The soft orange glow of the fireplace was the only light that illuminated the small living room. The power had gone out as it was prone to this time of year. It didn't matter to them though.

They were on the floor in front of the brick nude and surrounded by pillows and a few blankets.

Itachi was laying down as Naruto added another log to the flickering flames. Pale hands slid over tan skin, massaging the muscles gently.

"Hmmm..." the blond said as he rejoined his lover's side. "That's nice..."

The dark-haired man chuckled before pulling the smaller man into his strong embrace. They laid there for a few moments, just basking in each other's presence and enjoying the skin on skin contact. They were both so busy that they usually didn't have the time to do things like this.

It was really, really nice.


End file.
